


Taking a Chance

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-18
Updated: 1999-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser and Ray help a woman find her brother, but she has a stron aversion to Fraser.





	Taking a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Taking a Chance

Standard Disclaimer: due South and its characters do not belong to me they belong to Alliance. I only borrowed them to play with for awhile and promise to return them so others can enjoy.

Spoilers: Victoria's Secrets.

Warnings/Rating: PG-13, mild violence. The Real Ray Vecchio and placed in season 2 but more of an A/U

Category: Romance, series related Ben and Kassandra

Paring: Fraser/Female

****

 

 

 

Taking a Chance

By: Frasrgrl

 

 

It was late in the afternoon. Ray Vecchio sat at his desk barely listening while Benton Fraser, who, in his red dress uniform had just finished a day of sentry duty at the consulate, was caught in the midst of another of his Inuit tales. * God, how did this one ever get started? * Ray questioned himself at the same time looking for a reason to get Benny to stop.

 

"You see Ray, when caribou..."

 

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Detective Ray Vecchio." Fraser was interrupted by a voice to his left. 

 

Ray, who had just dropped his head into his hands bemoaning his fate, snapped his head up to see where the answer to his prayers had come from. Next to Rays desk stood a young woman. She was not you classic beauty, but then again she was not a dog either. She stood about 5'7", slender build, shoulder length dark auburn hair and the deepest violet eyes he has ever seen. Eyes a man could get lost in. Ray noticed that Benny had stopped talking. * Miracles do happen. * and had stood in that annoyingly polite way of his. * Why does he have to always do that and make the rest of us look like pigs? * Ray thought with irritation. Finally rising, he said with a smile and his most charming voice, "Well Hello. I'm Ray Vecchio. How may I be of assistance to you?" 

 

"Hello Detective Vecchio. My name is Kassandra Montgomery." She held her hand out to Ray who took it.

 

"Pleases call me Ray." He then motioned to Fraser and said, "And this is Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP." 

 

"A Mountie in Chicago? Now that's something you don't see very often" * Gees, here we go again. Another woman throwing herself at Fraser's feet and he won't even notice. * Ray thought as he rolled his eyes. 

 

Tugging at the collar of his tunic and clearing his throat a couple times, Fraser finally found his voice "Nice to meet you Miss Montgomery. " 

 

"Yes, nice to meet you too." Kassandra replied with a distracted look on her face. She then turned back to Ray totally ignoring Fraser, much to Ray's amusement, "Detective, I am in need of your help. My brother is missing and I am very concerned about him. A friend, Tony Catalfino told me you could help." 

 

"Hey, you know Tony! We go way back, went to school together. Haven't seen him for awhile. How is he doing?" Ray inquired. 

 

"Yes, I know him. He's my neighbor, and he's fine. My brother, Detective!" Kassandra said with slight frustration. The last thing she wanted to do was reminisce about common friends. 

 

"How long has your brother been missing?" Fraser asked. 

 

Without even acknowledge Fraser, Kassandra directed her answer towards Ray, "I haven't seen him since yesterday morning when he left for school. According to his teachers he was in all of his classes. But no one has seen him since school let out." 

 

"It is policy to wait at least 48 hours before we take a missing person report. If you will come back tomorrow, I'm sure a detective over in missing persons will be more than happy to take a report." Ray informed Kassandra. 

 

"My brother may not have another 24 hours if he's even still alive. He has never and I mean NEVER taken off without telling me where he is. He's only 16." Kassandra informed Ray, her voice starting to get a bit shaky. 

 

Looking around the bullpen Ray noticed a few heads starting to turn. * Oh great! Just what I need. It's bad enough I look like a moron around Fraser, but now I have to look like an _insensitive_ moron! * "Please Miss Montgomery have a seat." Ray said motioning to an empty chair by his desk. 

 

As she sat Fraser asked, "What do you mean that he might not have another 24 hours?" 

 

"Sean has been having some problems lately with some boys at school. From what I have heard around the neighborhood they are part of a local gang. Sean's best friend, Tyler, said that they were trying to recruit Sean into their gang. Sean didn't want anything to do with them. Apparently they don't take no for an answer. You either join them or you join the angels. This is not like Sean. All we have is each other. He would not just disappear." As she finished Fraser noticed the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Eyes a color he has never seen before. They were bottomless and reflected her soul. 

 

"So you believe that his life may be in danger?" Ray questioned his interest now piqued. 

 

"Yes, I do" she said on a sigh. "Will you or will you not help me? I don't want to waste valuable time if you're not going to help." 

 

"I believe you now have Detective Vecchio's attention." Fraser said while watching the two people before him. "All right, all right. Let's get some information from you and I'm going to want to question his teachers and friends. I'm also going to need to take a look around his room." Ray said with just a touch resignation in his voice. * What is Fraser getting me into this time? So help me if I ruin another suit I'll kill him. String him up by that lanyard of his! * Pulling out his casebook and a pen Ray started asking questions, "Your brothers full name." 

 

"Sean Colin Montgomery." 

 

"You say he's 16, what school does he attend?" 

 

"He attends Roosevelt High." 

 

"Home address?" ...

 

As Ray took all the necessary information, Fraser sat and observed Kassandra quietly from his seat. She was distraught. Fraser could tell by the circles under her eyes that she had not slept recently. She looked on the verge of crying at any moment. But she was also showing some spirit. She was not the type that would let someone walk all over her. 

 

When Ray had everything he needed Kassandra stood to leave. As she did, so did Fraser and Ray followed with a sigh. Ray stopped her "Oh one more thing, I need a number where I can reach you." 

 

Kassandra reached into her purse and withdrew a card, wrote something on the back and handed it to Ray. "There's my office, home and cell numbers. You can basically reach me anywhere, Detective." 

 

At the same time Ray handed her his card. "If you remember anything else do not hesitate to call. We will be by later to go through his room." 

 

"We?" Kassandra inquired. 

 

"Yeah, Fraser and myself." Ray informed her. 

 

"Why would a Mountie be coming with you? No offense Constable but I don't see why your involvement is needed." Kassandra stated barely glancing at Fraser. 

 

"We are basically, unofficially partners. Fraser assists me on my cases. Do you have a problem with this?" Ray put in the last part as a dare. 

 

"Do I have a choice?" Kassandra replied glaring at Ray. 

 

"No, not if you want my help." 

 

"Fine." Kassandra spun away and headed for the door. "Men!" She muttered under her breath.

 

Both men watched her go, one with a smile and the other with a perplexed look on his face. "I like her. She has spunk, even under bad circumstances." Ray said as he turned to Fraser. "Hey Benny." No response. "FRASER!" 

 

"Yes Ray." Fraser replied snapping around to face Ray. 

 

Ray started laughing, "Gees, where were you?" 

 

"Right here Ray. I haven't left." Fraser stated reaching up and tugging on his earlobe. 

 

"That's not... Aw, never mind." Ray said shaking his head and sitting at his desk once again. "Just what am I suppose to tell Welsh? Why are we involved in this? It should go over to missing persons." Ray picked up a small, squishy ball that sat on his desk among the other toys there and started squeezing it as he tried to think of a suitable explanation for Lt. Welsh. 

 

"Why don't we wait and see what we come up with this evening, when we go over to Miss Montgomery's home. If what she told us is true about this gang it will fall into your jurisdiction. Then it should be easy to explain to the Leftenant, Ray" Fraser explained looking once again to the door where he had seen Kassandra exit. 

 

Ray leaned back in his chair and observed Fraser for a moment. "She's got you, doesn't she Benny?" 

 

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Ray." Fraser avoided eye contact with Ray.

 

This started Ray laughing, "Like hell you don't! That's why you're still staring at the door." "I'm not staring. I'm...ah...thinking about what she said." Fraser started fidgeting in his chair as a flush started to creep up his neck, which made Ray laugh even harder. Fraser cleared his throat, "Um...Ray can we stop by my apartment and pick up Diefenbaker on our way." 

 

"Sure. But why?" 

 

"Well Ray, he has been cooped up all day in that apartment. Plus, I'm sure he'll prove to be very beneficial in our investigation. He does have an acute sense of smell." Fraser stated. 

 

"Why, Didn't Dief go with you to the consulate today?" Ray asked. 

 

"He is, ah, upset with me. I wanted to arrive early this morning to finish up some reports for the Inspector before I started guard duty. Dief did not want to get up. In fact, he flat out refused to move from the bed. The ingrate." This last part was mumbled as Fraser looked away from Ray. 

 

"The bed? Don't tell me you let **him** sleep in **your** bed again, while **you** slept on the floor. Boy, I know who's in charge of that relationship." Ray said shaking his head in disbelief at Fraser. 

 

"Don't be silly, Ray. Dief is a wolf. He knows who's in charge." 

 

"I'm sure he does, Benny. Let's go if we're going." Ray got up from his desk and headed for the exit with Fraser following.

 

They left the precinct and headed for Ray's car. Not just any car, but a 1971 mint condition green Buick Riviera. Ray's pride and joy. As they got into the car Ray demanded "Listen Fraser, I just had the Riv detailed. You tell Dief that there is to be no eating, no drooling and no loss of hair in my backseat!" 

 

"Ray, he can't help it if he sheds. He's an artic wolf, half wolf actually. His coat is not made for this climate. Since he does not need such a thick coat he has to shed it. He has no control over this." Fraser explained trying to defend Diefenbaker. 

 

"Yeah well, just tell him." Ray grumbled. 

 

"Yes, Ray"

 

After a quick trip up to his apartment, Fraser returned with Diefenbaker and they were under way again. "What's his problem?" Ray asked glancing in the rearview mirror at Dief. 

 

"He's offended, Ray. I tried to tell you that he has no control over that situation."

 

* Gees, an irritating mountie and a wolf who sulks. How lucky can one man get? * 

 

"There it is, Ray." Fraser said pointing to a house on the right side of the street. 

 

Ray pulled over to the curb and parked the Riv. As he got out he looked around the neighborhood. It was a residential area all single family homes. Everything was clean and neat, *just like my street. * Satisfied that his car was safe he shut the door and walked around the car to Fraser, who was holding the door open until Dief could get out. As they walked up the walkway Ray glanced at Fraser and noticed him fussing with his shirt. While at the apartment picking up Dief Fraser took the time to change into a pair of jeans and a blue flannel shirt. "What? Do you think a change in clothing will make her respond better? I thought that women liked the uniform?" 

 

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about, Ray. I changed my clothes because I'm off duty." Fraser would not look at Ray. 

 

When they reached the front door Fraser stood back while Ray knocked. Fraser looked down at Dief and in a stern voice instructed, "We are here to help Ray and Miss Montgomery. You are to behave yourself and be professional at all times. There is to be no snatching of food. Do you understand?" Dief looked up at Fraser and tipped his head to the side. "Well, good. I'm glad we understand each other." As Fraser said this, the front door opened. 

 

Kassandra just stood there for a moment staring. *Oh my God. And I thought he looked good in that red uniform. Knock it off Kassy!! You know what his kind is like. Been there, done that. No thanks. * "Hello, Detective. Is that a WOLF?" 

 

"Um... yes he is. Well, half wolf. The other half I'm not sure about. Diefenbaker, meet Miss Montgomery. Miss Montgomery this is Diefenbaker." Fraser made the introductions.

 

"You expect to bring him into my home?" Kassandra demanded.

 

Taking pity on Fraser, Ray jumped in "He's part of the team. He's here in an official capacity. If you'd rather not..." 

 

"I know, if I want your help. Fine come in." With a sigh Kassandra stepped aside and allowed the trio to enter. 

  

"Why don't we start with Sean's room?" Fraser suggested. 

 

Kassandra glared at him, "Follow me Ray, Constable." 

 

"Please call me Ben." Fraser offered with a smile. Kassandra just turned and started up the stairs. * I just don't understand. I have not done anything to earn her hostility. I'm trying to help her. I persuaded Ray into at least starting an investigation. Yet she barely acknowledges my presence. And she does that grudgingly. * Fraser mused while rubbing his eyebrow. 

 

"This is his room. Please be careful and don't mess anything up. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Kassandra turned and started to leave the room. 

 

"We'll be careful and leave everything as we found it." Fraser reassured her. 

 

"Thank You, **Constable**." Kassandra turned and left. 

 

Ray stated the obvious, "Boy, she really doesn't like you." 

 

"I just don't understand, Ray. What have I done?" 

 

"You got me, Benny. Well, let's see what we can find."

 

Downstairs, Kassandra stood staring out the window lost in thought. * Just a few days ago everything was perfect. They were happy, her work was good and Sean was doing well in school. In fact, they had just gone out the other night and celebrated her promotion and Sean being made captain of the hockey team.* Tears welled in Kassandra's eyes and spilt down her cheeks. * Now he's gone and I have of all things a cop, a mountie and a wolf upstairs. Tony had warned me about Ray. He said he could have a mouth on him and could be offensive. I don't find him offensive at all. Amusing was more like it. Any other time I would have enjoyed the verbal sparing. He seems like a good cop. The mountie...He was the first thing that caught my eye when I walked into the room. Hell, I couldn't miss him in that red uniform. From a distance I could tell he was good looking. When I got close, it was even worse, he was drop dead gorgeous. I felt like Ray looked at the moment, tortured. The mountie was explaining something that Ray apparently did not want to hear. When he spotted me he had stood immediately, in all of his red glory. My heart stopped, and it was all I could do not to stare. I had to consciously remind myself what his type is like. They are great to look at, but very shallow. Stuck on themselves, God's gift to women. I've been involved in a relationship with someone like that before. Took months to pick up the pieces. Without Sean I probably never would have been able to do it. I promised myself that I would never put either of us through that again. Men like the mountie are nothing but trouble with a capital T. Oh, but those eyes. You could absolutely drown in those eyes. Such a deep, wonderful blue. * "Stop it!" Kassandra said aloud giving herself a shake. * I can not, will not do this. Who would be there to help me pick up the pieces this time? I wish they would just hurry up find Sean and leave us in peace.* The tears continued to come. Unable to stop them, Kassandra just let the quiet sobs run their course.

 

"Well Benny, doesn't seem to be anything here to help us. Have you found anything?" Ray had just finished going through the closet and turned to look at Fraser who sat at the desk putting away the papers he had just looked at. 

 

"The only thing here is an incomplete report on Canada and the RCMP. Looks like he's doing it for world history. Good content..." 

 

"Fraser, lets stick with what we're doing alright." Ray interrupted. 

 

"Yes Ray. He seems to be an avid reader, quite a selection of books." Fraser got up from the desk and looked around the again. He picked up one of the hockey sticks that was leaning in a corner and examined it. "Hmmm." 

 

"What? Did you find something?" Ray asked. 

 

"Oh no. Just noticing the condition of his sticks. He's good at taping, very meticulous. By the looks of some of the drill books here he must be a winger." Fraser stopped and studied the books for a moment, "Left wing to be exact. He also seems to be popular with the girls." 

 

"Aw, come on! You can't tell that from his hockey sticks." Ray said. 

 

"Of course not Ray. I can tell by the quantity of letters he has in his desk drawers from various girls." Fraser responded. "He's a good kid, Ray. He also cares a lot about his sister. You can tell by the assortment of pictures of the two of them. They look very close." A wistful expression crossed Fraser's face as he stood looking at an assortment of snapshot that was hung on the walls. 

 

"You sure you don't need to smell or lick anything while we're here." Ray said looking around the room. 

 

"No Ray. There doesn't seem to be anything here that can tell us where he's gone. If there was Dief would have alerted me." Fraser looked down to where Diefenbaker laid by the bed. Rising from the desk Fraser added. "Why don't we go down and ask for a picture of Sean. We can take that around maybe someone has seen him." 

 

"Yeah sure, Benny." Ray sighed. "Just try not to irritate her again." Ray added with a smile. 

 

"Ray, I don't do it on..." Fraser had spun around to face Ray and realized he was joking. "Oh." Both men headed downstairs with Diefenbaker following. 

 

"Miss Montgomery, could we possibly get a picture of your brother that we can show around. It might help us in locating him." Ray said entering the living room. 

 

Kassandra turned from the window to face them, visibly flinching when she saw Fraser. Fraser could tell she had been crying. He automatically took out his handkerchief and handed it to her. "Thank you." Kassandra muttered accepting it from Fraser. 

 

"You're welcome." Fraser responded.

 

After drying her eyes, Kassandra inquired "Did you find anything that might help you find Sean?" 

 

"No, we didn't. Hopefully something will come up tomorrow when I go and question his teachers and friends." Answered Ray. 

 

"Thank you Ray. Please keep me informed. I'll be at work tomorrow. If Sean tries to contact me I'm sure that'll be the first place he'll think of. Let me get you that picture." As Kassandra was going through the doorway she accidentally brushed her shoulder against Fraser. The contact was enough to make her draw in a sharp breath and to make Fraser stand more ridged. She hurried from the room. Upstairs in what use to be her parent's room she went through the box of pictures she kept there. The whole time muttering "I will not...I will not..." Finally finding the picture she wanted she closed the box and went back down to the living room. This time being sure to give herself enough room to get around the mountie without touching him. She handed the picture to Ray "This is his class picture from this year. It's the most recent." 

 

Ray looked at the picture "Nice looking boy. Doesn't look much like you though." 

 

Kassandra started to smile but it was quickly replaced by a very sad look "We use to tease Mom and Dad all the time that one of us was adopted since we didn't share any resemblance and there was such an age gap." Then on a chuckle she added, "We could never agree on who was the adopted one though. Use to drive Mom and Dad up a wall. Truth is I take after Mom and Sean takes after Dad." 

 

"May I inquire where your parents are now?" Ben asked. 

 

"No, you..." * Be civil Kassy * Kassandra could hear her mother's voices. Taking a deep breath and releasing it she continued, "Our parents were killed in a car accident three years ago." 

 

"I'm sorry." Ben said, naturally understanding the pain he saw in her eyes. 

 

"Thank you. Is there anything else you need, Ray?" Kassandra asked. 

 

"Nope. This should about do it for now. We'll be in touch." Ray headed for the door, but paused when he heard Fraser. 

 

"If there's anything a'tall I can do to help, please don't hesitate to ask." 

 

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, Constable. Good night." Kassandra said looking pointedly toward the front door. 

 

"Ah... yes... well...Good night then." Fraser replied and headed for the door and Ray. Kassandra followed them to the door and closed it behind them. 

 

Glancing up Kassandra sighed, "I know, I know I should be nice. I just can't help it. Please understand." She looked back toward the door she shook her head, "Great, now I'm talking to myself. Damn it Sean! Why did you do this to me?" 

 

Back in the Riv, Fraser sighed and turned to Ray, "You know Ray, maybe it would be better if I didn't assist on this case." 

 

"Hey, you're the one who got me involved. I was going to have her go to missing persons. But noooo you persuade me to take it. You're stuck." 

 

"But Ray..." 

 

"I don't want to hear any 'but Ray.' You like her, don't you?" 

 

"I'm sure I..." 

 

"Admit it Fraser, you like her." Ray watched Fraser's face. He could see the denial coming and proceeded to cut it off. "Admit it!" 

 

"Yes Ray, I do feel a certain...ahhh attraction to her. It is also very clear that she has an aversion to me. I don't understand, Lord knows I've tried." 

 

"Maybe if you can find her brother she may think differently." Ray said with a smile. * Gees, I've never seen him like this before. Normally he's running away from the women. * To Fraser he said, "I'll pick you up at the consulate tomorrow when your shift is over." 

 

"Thank you kindly, Ray" Both men rode in comfortable silence the rest of the way to Fraser's apartment, each lost in their own thoughts.

 ******************************************************************************************

 

Ray spent the next morning at Roosevelt High School. He spoke with the school's principal, each of Sean's teachers and his friends. By the time he finally left he had a good picture of what was going on. As he drove to the consulate all Ray could think about was how things had changed since he was in high school. *There was always peer pressure. * He remembered Frankie Zuko and how he bullied everyone in the neighborhood and still tried to do so today. "But today it's more of a do or die situation. Sounds like if that gang wants you, you do it or else."

 

The Riv pulled to a stop in front of the Canadian consulate. Ray got out and yelled to Fraser, who was standing the customary guard duty in front of the consulate "Benny! Your shift is up in..." glances at his watch, "30 seconds. Lets go." Ray started to get back into the car and noticed that Fraser had not budged. He was as stiff as a board, barely even blinking. "Aw, come on Fraser!" 

 

Just then the clock chimed the hour and Fraser came to life, "Let's go Dief." Dief crawled out from under a bench where he had been napping and followed Fraser to the Riv, and jumped in the back seat as Fraser held the door for him. "Good afternoon Ray. What did you find out at the school?" 

 

Once Fraser was seated and they were under way again, Ray filled Fraser in on his morning's work. "According to the principal, his teachers and coaches he is an outstanding student. His grades are great. He is a good sportsman and leader on the team. In fact, he's one of the star players. He's never been in any trouble. Apparently he should go join the RCMP after he graduates." 

 

"Now Ray, that's just plain silly. He has to be a Canadian citizen and graduate from a Canadian school in order to join the RCMP." 

 

All Ray could do was shake his head. * *Sometimes Fraser could be so dense. * Ray continued, "I spoke to his friends. They were a bit more insightful." 

 

By now they had arrived at the precinct and were headed to Ray's desk. On the way Ray stopped at Elaine's desk, "Get me everything you can on Joseph Stone, Mark Henson and Craig O'Brien." Elaine looked up at both men "Yeah sure Ray, no problem." 

 

"Thank you kindly, Elaine." Fraser said as he walked by, following Ray. Fraser gave Ray a quizzical look as he sat in his normal chair in front of Ray's desk. 

 

"They're the supposed leaders of this gang that has been threatening Sean. I got the names from Sean's friend, Tyler Sumners. Apparently they have been after him for awhile and it got worse after he became captain of the hockey team. Apparently they felt they could use someone with his rep for awhile. A Mr. Goody-two Shoes would be above suspicion. With him as captain they figured he could throw some of the games and no one would be the wiser." 

 

"Why would they want him throwing high school games" Fraser inquired. 

 

"From what I've been hearing, betting on the games is a big thing with this gang. Anyhow, Sean wouldn't do it. Flat out refused. So this Joseph Stone, who's the number one guy, told Sean you do it and you're one of us. If you don't, you or your sister will pay the ultimate price. Sean still refused. Apparently that's a line he just can't cross. I guess hockey is everything to him. According to Tyler he was going to speak with the principal after practice. That was three days ago. No one's seen him since he left practice. Rumor is Stone has him and they are trying to persuade him." Ray explained.

 

Just then Elaine came up "I have the information you wanted. They each have a rap sheet. Mostly all petty thefts, minor things. A few arrests for assault, but no convictions." 

 

"Why no convictions, Elaine?" Fraser asked. 

 

"Seems that the witnesses have a tendency to suddenly change their stories. The states attorneys office had no other evidence so they had to drop all charges, each time." Elaine explained.

 

"Gee, I wonder what happened there." Ray said sarcastically. Elaine handed Ray the reports and turned to leave. 

 

"Thank you kindly Elaine." Fraser called after her. 

 

"You're welcome, Fraser." Elaine called over her shoulder. 

 

"At least someone still likes you, Benny." Ray laughed.

 

"That's just not funny, Ray." Fraser replied with a bit of irritation in his voice.

 

Looking back at the reports, Ray said, "Well, where should we start looking?" Fraser had taken some of the reports and was looking them over. "Elaine could you get us the case files on all the assault charges." Ray called across the squadroom. 

 

Just then Lieutenant Welsh poked his head out of his office, "Vecchio! My office!" 

 

Fraser and Ray looked at each other. 

 

"Oh dear." Fraser said the same time that Ray said, "Oh no." 

 

"NOW DETECTIVE!" Both Ray and Fraser got up and went into Welsh's office. When they were standing in front of his desk, Welsh asked, "Do you mind telling me, Detective, which of the cases that I have given you recently are you working on at this moment?" 

 

Ray started to fidget and Fraser stood more rigidly at attention. "Umm...at the moment....none, Sir." 

 

"None? Then what ARE you working on?" Welsh demanded.

 

Ray really started to squirm, "Basically a missing persons case, Sir." 

 

Welsh sat nodding his head, "A missing persons case? And here I thought you worked for the violent crimes unit." 

 

"I do, sir." Ray looked to Fraser for help. 

 

"If I may speak freely, Leftenant." Fraser interjected. 

 

Welsh looked between the detective and the Mountie, "Don't tell me, this is a case that Big Red got you involved in." 

 

"No sir." Ray replied. 

 

Welsh sighed and looked at Fraser, "Alright then, What is your involvement?" 

 

"You see Leftenant, a Miss Montgomery approached Detective Vecchio regarding the disappearance of her brother. After further questioning of Miss Montgomery, school officials and friends it would appear that there is some gang involvement. They may be holding the missing person against his will. And his life may also be in danger." Fraser explained.

 

Welsh contemplated the two men before him. "Is this true, Detective?" 

 

"Yes sir. I believe that not only may there be a danger to said victim, Sean Montgomery, but also to his sister, Kassandra." At this Fraser snapped around to stare at Ray. 

 

Welsh considered this for a moment, "And the mountie here had nothing to do with this?" 

 

"No sir." Ray quickly replied. "He's only helping out." 

 

"All right Detective. Keep me informed." 

 

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Ray quickly left Welsh's office. 

 

"Thank you kindly, Leftenant." Fraser said turning and leaving the office. 

 

When they returned to Ray's desk all of the files that Ray requested were there, 7 in all. Ray contemplated the files then said, "Think I'll give Kassandra a call and advise her of the situation and to make sure that she keeps the house locked." Ray said as he picked up the phone and began dialing. After repeated tries he hung up the phone. "Can't get hold of her. Cell's not working either. I left a message on her machine at home." They then each grabbed a file and started going through it making notes as they went. Hour's later Ray looked up from the file he was working on and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at his watch and could not believe the time. "Hey Benny. Why don't we go and get a bite to eat?" 

 

Fraser put his file down, "That sounds like a good idea Ray." 

 

"I also want to stop by the Montgomery house and update Kassandra on what we have so far. Let's take those files and the notes with us. We can go over them while we eat." "Let's go Dief." Fraser called as he and Ray gathered the files, notes and left the precinct. 

 

On the drive to Kassandra's, each was lost in their own thoughts about the files they had just read. Trying to piece together all the information. They arrived at Kassandra's house and as they were going up the walk they heard a scream. Ray pulled out his gun and both men ran to the door. Fraser tried the door, it was locked. Acting as one, both men kicked the door down. As they entered they noticed the disarray in the living room and hall. Furniture was broken, books were everywhere. Pictures and knick- knacks were broken and scattered about the room. They could hear a commotion coming from the back of the house and both men took off running down the hall. As they entered the kitchen they saw a man running out the back door. Immediately Fraser and Diefenbaker gave chase. Ray followed after checking on Kassandra who stood at the opposite end of the kitchen brandishing a cast iron skillet. Over neighbor's fences and down the street the chase went. A car suddenly sped by Fraser then by Diefenbaker and only slowed enough to allow the man they were chasing to jump in before it sped away into the night. As fast as Fraser was, he just couldn't catch up **.** Nor could Diefenbaker, who finally gave up three blocks down. With a sigh of resignation Fraser started back to the house. He was anxious to see if Kassandra was all right. 

 

He met up with Ray half way back. "What, you loose him?" 

 

"Yes, apparently there was a car waiting." Fraser replied. 

 

"Did you get the plate?" Ray asked hopefully. 

 

"Sorry Ray, the plates were removed, but I could tell it was a 1997 Ford Mustang. Either black or dark blue." 

 

"Just great! Do you know how many of those there are in Chicago?" Ray said in frustration as he put his gun away. 

 

"For the model year of 1997 Ford Motors manufactured approximately..." Fraser started reciting the current statistics of the Mustang.

 

"FRASER! Never mind." Ray snapped

 

When they reached the house they found Kassandra in the living room trying to clean up the mess. When they entered she spun around, startled, holding the leg of a chair in her hand as if it were a baseball bat. "You can put the umm...chair leg down. It's just us." Ray reassured her. 

 

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm a bit jumpy now." Kassandra dropped the leg and sank onto the couch with a sigh. "I'm just thankful you showed up when you did." 

 

"This at least tells us that Sean is alive." Fraser said from the doorway. 

 

Kassandra looked at him for a moment noting the concerned expression on his face and relented just a bit. "Please do come in Constable." Motioning around the room she continued, "Have a seat if you can find one. You too Ray." 

 

Fraser and Ray each found a spot and cleared away the books and other debris. Once they were seated Kassandra continued, "Why do say that, Constable?" 

 

* Well, it's a start * Fraser thought then cleared his throat. "I am assuming of course, but I believe that the person that was here, meant to take you to use as leverage against Sean. This action would tell us that they do have your brother and that all other forms of persuasion have failed. That maybe something, or more precisely someone near and dear to his heart would do the trick." 

 

Kassandra sat staring at Fraser totally puzzled, "I don't understand. What are they trying to persuade Sean to do?" 

 

"That's what we came over here for" Ray spoke up. "After speaking with the school officials and Sean's friends. I've determined that Joey Stone and his goons are trying to convince Sean that it would be to his advantage to throw the games for them. Betting on high school sports is getting to be a very big thing. If the athlete won't do it willingly, Joey and company use force to get what they want. They have to keep Sean alive and basically in one piece or he is worthless. So they plan on using you."

 

As Ray spoke, Fraser saw the color leave Kassandra's face. Without a word he got up and went into the kitchen. He returned with a glass of water, which he handed to Kassandra. 

 

She took it gratefully, "Thank you." 

 

"You're welcome. Do you have anyone you can stay with until this is over." Motioning towards the front door Fraser continued, "You can't stay here alone even if the door were intact." 

 

Kassandra thought for a moment. There really wasn't anyone she felt comfortable asking. Shaking her head she answered "No. I guess I could go to a hotel." 

 

"Out of the question. You would be an easy target there." Ray explained. After thinking for a moment he asked, "By any chance have you had chicken pox?" 

 

"No, I haven't. Why?" 

 

"It's running rampant at my house." Ray looked at Fraser, "Benny?" 

 

Fraser hesitated. * I know what Ray is asking me. Normally I would say yes. After all it is part of my duty to protect. But how will she feel? Will it just make a bad situation worse? Duty... It is my duty. I am perfectly capable of handling myself in any situation. I am. I am a Mountie. * "Yes Ray, I can do it." 

 

Ray let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, "Good. It's settled then." 

 

"Excuse me. Have you forgotten someone here? What is settled?" Kassandra asked from the coach. * Some thing tells me I'm not going to like this. * She watched both men closely. They both began shifting in their chairs. * Nope. I'm definitely not going to like this. * 

 

"You are going to be staying at Fraser's apartment until this whole thing is over." Ray blurted out in one breath. 

 

"Oh no I'm not! There is no way, and I mean **no way,** that I am going to stay in that man's apartment!" Kassandra practically yelled. 

 

"I'm sorry but there doesn't seem to be a choice. It's for you own safety." Fraser tried to reason. 

 

"Actually, there is another option." Ray interrupted. 

 

"What would that be Ray." Fraser asked. 

 

"We could put her in protective custody down at the station." Ray said matter-of-factly. 

 

"Protective custody?...You mean jail, don't you?" Kassandra asked. 

 

"Yep." Ray answered. 

 

"A hotel. I will go to a hotel. And that's my last word." Kassandra stood her ground, glaring at Ray daring him to say differently. * There is no way I'm going to his apartment. It's probably some den of iniquity. King size bed with mirrors on the walls and ceiling. No way, not a chance. He can stand there and pretend to be all sweet and innocent, but I'm sure that the moment we get there he'll... * 

 

Ray interrupted her thoughts "No hotel. Look Miss Montgomery..." 

 

"Please call me Kassandra or Kassy, Ray" * Be sweet Kassy and you might get what you want. * 

 

"What? Oh. Okay. Look Kassy, it's your life we're talking about here. You can't take the chance of them getting their hands on you." Ray paused then played his ace in the hole. "More importantly it's **Sean's** life." *That took the fight right out of her * Ray noticed. 

 

Defeated, Kassandra said softly, "All right. I'll go." 

 

Ray grinned, "Go where?" Both men held their breath, not sure what her answer was going to be. They both knew that protective custody was a bluff, Welsh would never agree to it. 

 

"I'll go to..." Kassandra paused and swallowed hard, "his apartment." Motioning to Fraser with a nod of her head. * I think I'd rather get chicken pox. * "Let me just go and get some things." As she headed for the stairs she caught sight of her front door still wide open, "What are you going to do about that. I can't leave my door wide open." 

 

"We'll look at it while you're getting your things." Ray volunteered. After Kassandra was out of sight, Fraser went over to the door and started examining it. Ray let out a long breath, "Whew, I actually thought she was going to pick jail." Shaking his head Ray added, "I've never seen a woman have such an aversion to you, Benny. Maybe she just doesn't like Canadians." 

 

"I don't know Ray." Fraser paused for a moment in his examination of the front door, "Are you sure this is such a good idea? Maybe you should stay with her and I'll go and stay at your house." 

 

"Have **you** had the chicken pox?" "No." 

 

"Didn't think so. So that's also out of the question, since the kids have it." Then Ray added with a mischievous grin, "Look at it his way, Benny. She already hates you. It can't get much worse." 

 

All Fraser could do was groan. Shaking his head he continued his examination of the door. It wasn't as bad as they thought is was. The door itself was in good shape, hinges were a little bent, but it could be forced closed. Apparently only the lower lock on the knob was locked at the time they kicked it in, which was why it gave so easily considering it was a good quality heavy oak door. The frame had some minor damage in the corresponding area. Higher up was a deadbolt. And there was relatively no damage in this area of the jam. "We're in luck, Ray. There's not a lot of damage. We can secure the door with this other lock." 

 

"Good. I'll go and lock the back door, Benny." 

 

While Ray was gone Kassandra came down the stairs with a bag in her hand. Fraser, being the gentleman that he is, stepped forward to take the bag. As their hand touched Kassandra pulled back as if she had been burnt. 

 

"Tha...That's okay Ccconstable. Umm, I got it." Kassandra stuttered. 

 

"Ben." Fraser said looking into her eyes and saw the wall she kept around herself go up even higher. A wall that he knew all too well. A wall to protect the heart from pain. The kind of wall he himself put up after Victoria. * She's been badly hurt. And not that long ago. * He could see the scars in her eyes. The kind of scars he also bore. Scars that are well hidden, unless you knew them, and knew what to look for. This made sense. This he understood. * Maybe if I'm lucky... * 

 

"As I said, That's okay, **Constable**. I got it." Kassandra repeated. 

 

"Understood." Fraser replied softly. 

 

Understood. * How can one small word seem to convey so many different things? Understood... Just what does he think he understands? That he's going to have me alone in his apartment. Oh, he'll understand all right. I am not a bit of fluff. * "I am **not** being cynical." Staring at the ceiling, she didn't realize she said this last part out loud. 

 

Not until she heard Fraser saying, "I beg your pardon?" 

 

"I said, I am capable of carrying my own bag." *Yeah right, Kassy. He really bought that one. * 

 

Ray finally appeared from the back of the house. "Fraser, why don't we come back here tomorrow with a forensics team, when there's some light. Maybe we can find a lead to where they're holding Sean." 

 

"Sure Ray." Fraser answered. 

 

"Let's hit the road, then. Kassy, do you mind sitting in the back with Dief? You'll be safer there." 

 

"Not a problem." Kassandra answered. 

 

As they headed out the door Fraser asked, "May I have your key so I can lock the door for you." Kassandra pulled the keys out of her purse and handed them to Fraser then followed Ray out to the Riv. He took her bag and put it in the truck. After allowing Diefenbaker to get in she climbed in after him. Fraser followed after making sure that the house was secure. The drive to Fraser's apartment was made in silence. Both men intent on making sure they weren't being followed. Kassandra sat in the back seat with Diefenbaker, who easily won her heart with his earnest affection. *They say animals can heal a person. *

 

Ray stopped the Riv in front of Fraser's building. He got out and retrieved Kassandra's bag from the trunk. Ray came around to the passenger side as Kassandra was getting out, followed by Diefenbaker. "You got it from here?" Ray asked as he handed Fraser the bag. 

 

"Yes, Ray" Fraser replied. 

 

Kassandra stood on the sidewalk observing the two men. "Since I'm at your mercy here, I want to confirm that you **are** taking me to work in the morning. Right?"

 

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Why don't you just stay here tomorrow and lay low." Ray responded.

 

"What am I suppose to do all day? Sit here in **his** apartment and twiddle my thumbs?" Kassandra paused, taking a deep breath she rushed on not giving either man a chance to reply. "I don't think so. What I am going to do is go to work even if I have to walk. There will be no discussion on this. I am going, period." Kassandra stared at Ray daring him to challenge her. 

 

Ray considered this for a minute. "Alright, on one condition. You do not leave your office for any reason until we get there to pick you up. You don't go out for lunch, for a breath of air, nothing. Is that understood?"

 

Kassandra silently acknowledged the fact that Ray was offering her a compromise. The only one he was willing to make. Looking into his eyes she softly said "Yes."

 

"Good. Then I'll see you both in the morning." Ray went back around the car, got in and drove off.

 

"Good night, Ray. This way Miss Montgomery." Fraser said motioning towards the door. Kassandra followed him, looking at the dilapidated building, puzzled that he would be living in such a run-down area. 

 

As she followed him up the stairs and down the hall, she grew more uneasy with every step. By the time they reached his door every nerve in her body was on edge. Fraser opened the door and motioned her in. He followed closing the door behind him, causing Kassandra to jump. Fraser walked over and deposited her bag on the footlocker at the end of his bed. "Well, this is it." He watched her closely, knowing she was nervous. He watched a variety of emotions flash across her face as she surveyed the room. 

 

Kassandra couldn't believe what she was seeing. The apartment was small and sparsely furnished, but very clean. She took in the small kitchen. The kitchen table with its mismatched chairs. The small battered tables, the chest with the pictures, the bricked up fireplace, an old truck and the....*Oh God. One room, one small bed. Maybe if I turned and ran I could loose him. * She glanced at Fraser, *Not a chance * Aloud she said, "You live like this? Are you being punished?" 

 

Fraser just shook his head, "It serves my needs." He noticed that her eyes kept returning to the bed, and she had a look that reminded him of...* Oh dear. So this is 'the squirrel before it's hit' look. * "Please make yourself comfortable. If there is anything you need please ask. You can sleep in the bed. Dief and I will take the floor." At that Fraser picked up his bedroll and took it over to the fireplace where he unrolled it.

 

"I don't want to inconvenience you. I can sleep on the floor just as easily. After all it is your bed." *This definitely is not what I expected. Where are the ceiling mirrors? *

 

"It's no inconvenience, really. I prefer the floor." *At least she's speaking to me. *

 

Kassandra finally went over to her bag and as she opened it asked, "Do you have somewhere I can hang up a few things?"

 

Fraser went over to the closet and opened the door, "There's plenty of room in here."

 

Kassandra walked over to the closet and as she went to hang her clothes, she noticed the contents of the closet. Hanging there was his brown uniform, another red uniform, various shirts and... jeans. Kassandra started laughing.

 

Hearing her laughter Fraser turned towards her, enjoying the sound. After a moment he said, "May I ask what you find amusing?"

 

Kassandra faced Fraser. Trying, unsuccessfully, to get control of herself she finally said in between giggles, "Jeans. You hang your jeans." The giggles broke into laughter again as she watched Fraser turn the same shade as his uniform. "I'm...sssorry." She stuttered, still unable to stop laughing. Finally she was able to take a deep breath and slowly release it. "I'm sorry, Constable. I don't know why I found that so funny. I just never knew anyone who hung up their jeans." Kassandra placed her hand over her mouth to cover a yawn. Realizing how tired she was, she added, "Where is your bathroom. It's late and I'm actually pretty tired. I'd like to change and get some sleep." *Let's see what he does now. None of this is as I expected. Maybe that's his game. Confuse them and catch them off guard. It's not going to work here. *

 

Reaching up and scratching behind his ear Fraser said, "Umm, it's down the hall. I'll escort you." 

 

"You mean it's a community bathroom?" Kassandra was flabbergasted not realizing such a thing existed anymore. "You don't have to. I believe that I can do this myself."

 

"I'm sorry, but you're not to be out of my sight. It's for your own safety." Fraser walked over to the door and opened it. "Shall we?"

 

Kassandra hurried and grabbed her bag. She followed Fraser down the hall to the bathroom. As she passed him to enter she said, "I'll be a minute." Then closed the door firmly in his face. Once inside she surveyed the room, she noticed the bathtub and lack of a shower. * Oh, this will be fun in the morning. * She then proceeded with her nightly routine. *If he wants to wait, then he's going to wait. *

 

Outside the door Fraser decided to approach this as he did sentry duty. He took up his post outside the door and waited. And waited...and waited. Thirty minutes later the door finally opened and Kassandra stood there in a pair of sweats and an oversized t-shirt. Her face was scrubbed clean of any makeup she wore. All Fraser could do was stare, * she looks just as good without any makeup.* Without a word she walked past him back to his apartment. "It's going to be a long night." Fraser sighed.

 

Back in the room, Kassandra stood staring at the bed. She knew the moment he entered the room. She could hear him moving around behind her. Yet she still about jumped out of her skin when he came up beside her and handed her another blanket. "I thought you might need this. Would you like anything else? I could make some tea, or if you're hungry..." 

 

"Thank you Constable, but I'm fine. I'm just tired." She watched at he sat down at the table and picked up a book. With a perplexed look on her face she asked, "What are you doing?" 

 

Fraser glanced up at her, "I'm sorry does the light bother you? I'll turn it off if it does."

 

"No."

 

Seeing she was a bit confused he explained, "I plan on staying up awhile just to make sure no one followed us. I don't believe we were. But it's better to be safe. I don't want to take the chance of anything happening to you." * Besides, there is no way I'm going to be able to sleep at the moment. *

 

"Oh, okay. Good night then, Constable." Kassandra finally found her courage and cautiously crawled under the covers. 

 

"Good night, Miss Montgomery." Fraser's reply was followed by two quick barks from Diefenbaker, who was lying on a rug at the foot of the bed.

 

"Good night Dief." Kassandra replied with a soft smile. Then she turned her back to the room and waited for him to make his move. The exhaustion of the last few days had taken its toll, and soon she was fast asleep.

 

Upon hearing her slow, deep breathing, Fraser looked over at Diefenbaker, "At least she calls **you** by name." He turned his attention back to his father's journal, but soon gave up realizing that he too was tired. He went over to a chest of drawers and removed a pair of red long johns. Picking up his toiletries, he looked at Diefenbaker, "Stay and watch her. Protect her, Dief." With that he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him, and heading down the hall to the bathroom. 

 

Kassandra woke when she felt someone's weight on the bed. Taking a deep breath, ready to give that mountie a tongue-lashing he'd not soon forget, she opened her eyes. Instead of seeing Fraser she saw Diefenbaker, slowly climbing up onto the bed. Realizing that the wolf was trying not to disturb her she scooted over to make room for him. Diefenbaker stretched out beside her. Kassandra put her arm around the wolf, relaxed and went back to sleep.

 

When Fraser entered the room the first thing he saw was Kassandra curled up with Diefenbaker. *What I wouldn't give to be a wolf at this moment. And Ray thinks **I** have all the women throwing themselves at me. * Fraser laid down on his bedroll and looked over at the bed one more time. * If he could see this now he'd laugh himself silly. * With that last thought Fraser relaxed and was asleep in seconds.

 

 

" **SEAN!!!** " Fraser woke with a start when he heard the scream. He was up and over to the bed in no time. Diefenbaker was standing on the floor whining. "It's okay Dief." He sat on the edge of the bed and called to Kassandra, who was thrashing about, lost in the terror of a dream. "Kassandra!" There was no response, so he grabbed her shoulders and gave her a firm shake while calling her name again. Kassandra's eyes flew open. The look of terror tore at Fraser's heart. "Kassandra, it's alright. It was only a dream." 

 

Kassandra looked up at Fraser "It was so real. They killed Sean..." At this she began to cry. Deep heart wrenching sobs. Fraser gathered her up in his arms and held her. Offering her all the comfort she would take. When the sobs slowed and became more gentle he spoke, "It's going to be alright. We'll find Sean. I promise." 

 

Kassandra looked up into his eyes, "Can I trust you?" 

 

"Yes" Was Fraser's answer. He sat there for a moment, then asked the question that has been on his mind all night. "Who hurt you?"

 

Kassandra couldn't believe what she hearing. * How did he know.* "I don't know what you are talking about, Constable. Sean's the one being hurt." She avoided his eyes.

 

Fraser took a deep breath and decided to take a chance. "Kassandra, someone has hurt you. Sometimes it helps to heal the wounds if you talk about it. I know I've been there."

 

"How could you possibly know?" Kassandra asked.

 

Fraser took a deep breath, " There was a woman once. We were, uh... I don't know what we were.Fraser paused lost in the memory of Victoria. As painful as the memories were he started telling her about Victoria. How he tracked her to Fortitude Pass. How they almost died in the storm. "She asked me to let her go. It would have been so simple..." He cleared his throat and continued, "I did my duty. She was the only woman I ever loved and I put her in prison." Fraser stopped unable to continue for a moment. Blowing out a puff of breath he continued, "Ten years later Victoria came to Chicago. She came looking for me. Whether out of love or hate...I'm still not sure. I do know she wanted revenge. . You see, upon her release from prison she went and recovered the money from the robbery. Over half a million dollars." Fraser paused, with a haunted look in his eyes he continued, "We spent a lot of time to together, and I thought that I loved her more than ever." Fraser paused rubbing his eyebrow. "She, on the other hand only had plans to set me up. She set my cabin on fire, so that the authorities would find the money she planted there. Her partner from the robbery, Jolly, had escaped from prison, and followed her here. While she was here she managed to effectively destroy my life. She used my gun to shoot Dief," Fraser glance at Diefenbaker apologetically. "Then once again to kill Jolly. She planted money from the robbery in my wallet, some of which I unwittingly passed to Ray. Internal affairs and the state's attorney's office found out about the money. Ray was suspended. I was arrested and charged with Jolly's murder. Ray mortgaged his house and bailed me out. He refused to take any deals that were offered to him. He believed in me whole-heartedly." * To this day I still don't understand why. * Fraser thought sadly. His voice started to take on an edge it didn't have before. "She contacted me. She wanted me to make an exchange for her, money for diamonds. She used Ray as leverage. She had planted a key in his house to a locker that contained money from the robbery. If I did not do what she asked she was going to call internal affairs. Thank God I found the key before she called. I did as she asked I made the exchange. When I gave her the diamonds I also planted the key in her bag. Ray and I caught up to her at the train station. By this time she found the key and realized that I was now setting her up. She left the money and ran. Ray stayed back to take possession of the money, which was now scattered, on the floor of the station, and I pursed her. I caught her as she was getting on the train. As I pulled her back from the train the pouch containing the diamonds fell out of her bag and the diamonds were scattered on the platform." Fraser looked down at Kassandra in order to watch her reaction, "I planned on turning her in. But for some reason, even as I was saying no, I let her get on that train and watched her leave. She called to me and asked me to go with her. I recognized her betrayal and hate. But she got to me with one word. Regret. She told me I would regret it if I didn't go. I had lived with it for ten years, I couldn't do it any longer. So I ran to her. In doing so I betrayed everyone who believed in me." Fraser paused shaking his head, still unable to believe that he did such a thing. "Ray caught up with us. He was on the other side of the platform. Ray thought she had a gun. I heard him call out a warning. As I swung myself up onto the train and into her arms, I heard Ray fire. The next thing I knew I was falling from the train and from her. I let her go." Fraser let out a choked chuckle, "Ray stopped me from leaving by inadvertently shooting me in the back. Sometimes, I'm still not sure that he didn't do it on purpose. I spent months in a hospital recovering not just from the bullet wound but from Victoria. It took a long time to recover from the betrayal. Her betrayal and mine. It was awhile before I could forgive myself for betraying those close to me. I put walls up to protect me from that kind of hurt." Fraser glanced at Kassandra and gave her a smile. "I've learned though, that not every woman is Victoria. That I can love and be loved in return."

 

Kassandra looked into his eyes and saw the pain that was still there. * He's baring his soul for me.* She was quiet for a moment. After releasing a sigh, she began "It was after the death of my parents. Some friends set me up with him. He was tall, good looking and charming. We hit it off right away. Nathaniel and I dated for quite a few months." Kassandra gave a slight chuckle, "His names means Gods gift. And he sure thought he was. I just didn't realize it at the time. I thought that we were in love. He actually asked me to marry him, and I accepted. Then one day I went to his apartment. I was going to surprise him and have a dinner ready when he came home. We had not seen much of each other lately. He was busy at work. There were a lot of late nights at the office. Or so he told me..." Kassandra paused, feeling the anger returning. "When I walked into his apartment I was the one surprised. I found him with another woman... Later, he told me that I should expect it. How could a man like him just settle for one woman? He needed more. He told me I should feel honored that he wanted to marry me... That was the last time I ever saw him." Kassandra stopped not sure whether to continue. * I might as well. * Looking down at her hands she said, "I was a mess for a long time. I couldn't eat or sleep. I didn't care whether I lived or died. Finally, with Sean's help I started to pull myself together. I made a promise that I would never let another man do that to me again."

 

They were both quiet. Kassandra took a deep breath and looked up at Fraser. She saw a single tear making a path down his cheek. Unable to stop herself, she reached up to wipe it away. As she did so Fraser put his hand over hers holding it against his cheek. Their eyes met and locked. Fraser saw the wall going down. Slowly he lowered his head towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. As their lips met Kassandra closed her eyes and sighed, letting go. Letting herself enjoy the moment. When Fraser felt her relax he deepened the kiss. 

 

As the kiss deepened Kassandra's arms went around Fraser's neck, her fingers running through his hair **.** She could feel his hands in her hair. His lips were on hers. It was a deep, passionate kiss. Her heart was beating wildly, out of control. Then his lips left hers, and started to blaze a trail from her ear down her neck...* NO * her mind screamed. She started to tremble. She brought her arms down and put her hands on Fraser's chest and pushed. "Stop Constable!" 

 

Fraser pulled back, confused. He was breathing hard. His heart felt like a run away train. "Kassandra?" He looked into her eyes and saw that the wall was back in place. *Dear Lord, what did I do? *

 

Kassandra scrambled out of his arms and off the bed. She made the mistake of looking at him. Her resolve nearly crumbled in face of that big-eyed mountie look. "I...I can't." She spun around and ran out of the apartment to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. With her back against the door she slid to the floor. Dropping her face into her hands she began to cry. *I can't do this. He's not for real. No one is this nice, this...this what? * Perfect was the only word that came to mind. 

 

Finally after some time Kassandra stood, went over the sink and turned on the cold water. She splashed her face several times then looked in the mirror. *I look like hell. * Turning from the mirror, she faced the door. *If only I could disappear. Well I can't. I have to face up to my actions. * Taking a deep cleansing breath, she left the bathroom. As she walked out the door she was shocked to see Fraser standing there, dressed once again in jeans and a shirt. Without a word she proceeded past him, back to the apartment. 

 

Fraser followed her back. He had heard her tears from outside the door, feeling more helpless than he ever had. Then she came out. With her head held high, she walked proudly back to his apartment. Entering the apartment, he looked to where she sat on his bed. Feeling completely defeated he said, "I apologize for my actions, Miss Montgomery. I was completely out of line. It will not happen again." With that said Fraser walked over to the table, sat down, picked up his father's journal and began to read.

 

All Kassandra could do was stare. She felt her throat tighten and there seemed to be a metal band squeezing her heart. *Isn't this what I want? Is so then why do I feel so awful? * She watched him for a moment. Finally she laid down with her back to him and curled up into a ball, trying desperately to fight the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. 

****************************************************************************************** 

 

Kassandra woke with a start. It took her a minute to realize where she was. Diefenbaker was stretched out beside her sound asleep. *I never knew wolves snored. * She sat up in bed and looked around. She spotted Fraser asleep at the table with his head resting on his arms. His face was turned toward her. She took the opportunity to observe him. He was even more handsome in his sleep. He had such an innocent unguarded look about him. Putting her fingers to her lips she remembered his kiss and the way it made her feel. She wanted it to go on forever, to lose herself in his arms. She had felt herself starting to loose control. This frightened her. She had promised never to give her heart so completely again. She couldn't risk it. No matter how perfect or innocent he seemed. Kassandra got up and gently eased one of the blankets out from under Diefenbaker. She walked over to Fraser and gently covered him with the blanket. She then grabbed her bag and a dress from the closet and went down the hall to the bathroom. 

 

An hour later she opened the bathroom door and proceeded to run right into the back of Fraser. "What?...Oh it's you." 

 

"Good morning Miss Montgomery." Fraser said formally. He had been standing there seconds after she entered. He knew the moment she woke. He felt her stare. He knew she was studying him and felt it was best to feign sleep. He had almost lost his resolve to keep his distance when she approached him and gently covered him with the blanket. *She does feel something. * It was torture waiting for her to gather her things and leave the apartment. All he could focus on was her scent on the blanket. Vanilla, so clean and sweet, that combined with her own natural scent was very heady. All Fraser wanted to do was pull her into his arms and kiss away her doubts and fears. But he knew the only thing he would gain by doing that would be more distance. *No, I can't risk it. Maybe in time. After we find her brother and things return to normal for her, then maybe she might be willing to take the chance. Maybe. * Fraser stood when he heard her leave the room. He waited until he heard the bathroom door close then proceeded to take his post outside the door and wait.

 

When they were back in the apartment Fraser walked over to the closet, "If you'll excuse me for a minute." With that he stepped into the closet and shut the door, leaving Kassandra to stare at the closed door completely baffled. Moments later he emerged dressed in his brown uniform. 

 

Kassandra's heart leapt into her throat. *And I thought that red suited him. * She couldn't take her eyes off of him. *Think girl, think * "Umm..." 

 

Just then there was a knock and the door opened, "Everyone decent?" Ray called as he entered the apartment laughing. 

 

Choosing to ignore the remark Fraser greeted Ray, "Good morning." 

 

Ray looked from Fraser to Kassandra. He let out a chuckle as he asked, "Sleep well?" He was completely dumbfounded when Fraser paled and Kassandra became completely engrossed in studying her shoes. *Ah, something happened here last night. Question is what and was it a good thing. * Deciding to let them off the hook for the time being, he said, "Well, we best get going. We'll drop you off at work, then Fraser and I'll head over to your house and meet up with the forensics team."

 

"Good." Was all Kassandra could manage. *Everything will be okay once I get to work and can lock myself in my office. *

 

"Anyone want to stop for breakfast?" Ray asked, interrupting Kassandra's thoughts.

 

"No. I'll just grab some coffee at the office." Kassandra responded.

 

"No thank you, Ray." Fraser answered as he started to shift from foot to foot.

 

"Alright, let's get out of here." *The question is, how do I get Fraser to open up and tell me what happened? They're even more tense now then they were last night. *

 

 

The ride to Kassandra's office was made in strained silence. Ray parked in the structure next to the high-rise where Kassandra worked. 

 

"Thanks for the ride." Kassandra tried to make her escape. Only to have Ray step in front of her, effectively blocking her path.

 

"Not so fast. We will escort you to your office. Door to door service." 

 

The ride up the elevator was a nightmare. On a normal day the elevators were always packed. Today was no exception. Kassandra soon found herself pushed up against Fraser. With so many people crowding in she had to lean back into him. She could feel Fraser squirming. Each movement was like a bolt of electricity through her body. Kassandra let out a sigh of frustration, *Why couldn't we have office space on the first floor, instead of the sixteenth? * "Would you stand still!" She snapped at him. Glancing at Ray, she noticed that he had some room to the left, but he made indication of moving over.

 

"I'm sorry." Fraser responded trying not to move. Of all the time he has spent on guard duty not moving a single muscle, he found this to be extremely difficult. *Isn't it illegal for so many people to be in an elevator? * Someone in front of Kassandra shifted pusher her back, more firmly into Fraser. "Oh dear." Fraser hadn't meant to say that out loud. 

 

Kassandra heard his remark and tried to readjust her position. He was so close that she could feel his breath in her hair. As he shifted again, Kassandra felt the ripple of chest muscles against her back. It was a sensation of sheer delight. "Mmmm..." The sound escaped Kassandra before she even had a thought about stopping it. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and slowly released it. *Really Kassy, he's not so bad. After all this is over, maybe I can take a chance on him. * Kassandra glanced over her shoulder and saw that he was flushed. *Is he embarrassed? Or is he feeling the same as I do? *

 

****

Ding! The doors finally opened on the sixteenth floor. "Finally." Kassandra muttered as she pushed her way through the wall of people in the elevator. "Okay we're here. You've done your duty..." Kassandra paused, remembering their conversation from last night. Unable to stop herself, she glanced at Fraser and saw him stiffen. ""You've um...delivered me safe and sound. Thank you, Ray" *Best way to deal with this is to ignore him, and yourself. Just keep telling yourself that he's not here. *

 

"Remember, you don't leave unless one of us is with you. Got it?" Ray warned.

 

"Got it. I'll be a good girl and stay here until you come to retrieve me." Kassandra said with false sweetness. Every nerve in her body was on edge. All she wanted to do was get away from him. * I have got to think. He has me so confused. * "5 o'clock. I'll see you then. And Ray, please call me if you find anything." Kassandra practically ran from the lobby.

 

 

"So Benny, how did it go last night?" Ray inquired once they were headed towards Kassandra's house.

 

Keeping his eyes straight ahead Fraser replied, "Fine Ray."

 

*Getting anything out of him is like pulling teeth. * "What did you two do last night?" Ray elaborated.

 

"Ray! You just ran that stop sign!"

 

"Don't try and change the subject, Fraser. Answer the question."

 

"Do? Nothing Ray. We went to bed...I mean, she slept in my bed...Um, what I meant is we went to sleep..." Fraser took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "What I mean to say is, she slept in my bed and I slept on the floor." Fraser tugged at the collar of his uniform as he said "My it's hot in here."

 

"I see." Ray said.

 

"What do you mean by that, Ray?" Fraser asked looking at his friend.

 

"Nothing." *Let's see how he likes it. * Ray tried desperately to keep a straight face.

 

"Nothing? I know you mean something by it." Fraser accused.

 

"Nope." Was Ray's only reply as he pulled the Riv to a stop in front of Kassandra's house. "Good, the forensic team's already here. You still have the keys, right?"

 

"Yes." Fraser snapped.

 

"Aw Benny, don't sulk." Ray laughed.

 

"I don't sulk." Fraser 

 

All Ray could do was laugh as he took the keys from Fraser.

 

 

The forensics team went over the house and yard thoroughly. Fraser and Ray did the same. In the kitchen, Fraser was kneeling next to the sink, studying something on the floor. He reached down and picked it up. After smelling it he proceeded to taste it, much to Ray's disgust "Ew, gross! Do you have to do that? You don't know what that is."

 

"Of course I know what it is Ray. It's mud..." Fraser contemplated the clump of mud in his hand a moment longer, then tasted it again. "With sugar in it. Hmm..." Fraser suddenly stood, saying, "Ray, do you have the notes from the assault files?"

 

"Yeah, they're in the Riv. Why?" Ray started for the door. As disgusting as it is, whenever Fraser tasted something he usually came up with a lead. Ray pulled a folder from the car and handed it to Fraser, who quickly went through it.

 

"Ray, what is located out by Cermak Road and King Drive?"

 

"Not much, just some old warehouses and abandoned factories. Why?"

 

Fraser thought for a moment. "Sugar. Ray, was there a sugar refinery in that area?"

 

"Yeah, closed down about a year ago. Hey, wait a minute. I think I know what you're getting at. All the attacks occurred in that area, didn't they." Ray saw the nod Fraser gave him and continued. "The mud came from the shoes of the guy who attacked Kassy. Since there's sugar mixed with the mud you think it came from an abandoned refinery. All the assaults took place in the same area, and there just happens to be a sugar refinery in the area. That's where they're holding Sean." Ray finished with a 'when I'm good, I'm good' smile.

 

"You got it, Ray." Both men got in the car and sped away. 

 

"Fraser, here. Call Kassy and let her know what we found." Ray handed Fraser his phone and Kassandra's card.

 

Fraser made the call, after being on hold for a few minutes, he said "Yes, I see. Thank you kindly." He hung up the phone, looked at Ray and said, "She's not there."

 

"What do you mean she's not there?" Ray demanded

 

"She's not there! The receptionist said she received a call shortly after coming in and immediately left." Fraser explained, clearly worried.

 

 

Kassandra sat looking out the window of her office, her mind on Sean. * Was there anything I could've done do prevent this? Did I miss some indication that there was trouble? Why didn't he tell me? He's always told me everything.* As she watched a cloud dance across the sky her thoughts wandered in a new direction, one she didn't want to explore, but her mind betrayed her. *He has been nothing but kind to me. He offered me protection, comfort and understanding. What have I done? I've been rude and hostile from the moment I laid eyes on him. He didn't even make the first move. I did! Mom and Dad would be so ashamed of me. Sean would think...Sean * Shaking her head in disgust, she reprimanded herself, "Sean is missing and what are you doing? You're thinking about that mountie, again. Some sister you are." Just then her phone rang with an inside call. Picking it up, she answered, "This is Kassy."

 

"Kassy, I have a call for you from a Joe Stone." The receptionist announced.

*Joe Stone...Why does that name...Oh my God! * "I'll take it Janet." Trying to remain calm she waited for the call to be transferred. When her phone rang Kassandra immediately grabbed it saying, "Kassandra Montgomery."

 

"I bet you'd like to see your brother." The caller said.

 

"Is he okay? What have you done..." Kassandra was suddenly interrupted by an impatient voice.

 

"If you want to see him again. Alive. Be in front of the building in ten minutes. Someone will be there to take you to him. If you're not there...need I say more?"

 

"Please, just leave him alone. I'll do anything you want." Kassandra begged.

 

"You have ten minutes." The line went dead.

 

Kassandra didn't hesitate. She grabbed her purse and flew out the door. The wait for an elevator felt like an eternity. Pacing in front of the elevators, she demanded "What's taking them so damn long?" Just then a set of doors opened and she got on. After stopping at almost every floor, the doors finally opened revealing the front doors of the building. Kassandra ran out the doors to the curb and looked around, trying to spot whoever she was to meet. A black Mustang stopped in front of her and a teenager got out. "Get in." He ordered. Without a word she did as she was told. * This is for Sean. * She kept telling herself. She was scared to death. Memories of what Ray told her about these kids kept flashing across her mind. She didn't have any illusions of what they wanted. She knew her what her role was.

 

 

Finally the car stopped in front of an old building. It looked like some kind of factory. The car honked and a set of doors opened, allowing it access. When the car had cleared the doors they were closed and locked, a sound that echoed through Kassandra's mind. The two kids in the front seat got out and one said to her, "Out." On unsteady legs Kassandra climbed out of the car. "This way." The other ordered. Silently, she followed them through a maze of machinery. The passage opened to a large empty area. Empty except for a group that sat around a table playing poker. She looked closer, and then she saw him. He was removed from everyone, bound to a chair, slumped forward. Kassandra didn't need to see his face. "SEAN!" She ran and knelt before him. Slowly raising his head, Sean looked at Kassandra through swollen eyes. He had been badly beaten, more than once. His face was swollen, bruised and cut. She could tell he was having a hard time breathing, which meant he most likely had some broken ribs. She put her head on his knees and cried, "What have they done to you?"

 

"Kassy?" *No! It can't be her. Dear God, how can I do the right thing with her here. I can't let them hurt her. * Sean's mind whirled. He struggled against the ropes that held him prisoner. The effort combined with the pain it caused was too much for his weakened body and he blacked out. 

 

Seeing her brother, her baby brother, like this made something inside Kassandra snap. She lost all common sense. All she could see was Sean, badly beaten and in agony. She suddenly jumped to her feet and whirled around. "Which one of you did this to him?" She demanded.

 

A man she didn't notice before stepped forward, laughing he said, "We were just having a conversation."

 

That did it. Kassandra saw red. She flew at him, and with every bit of energy in her body, she drew back her fist and punched him. His head snapped back, for a moment he was stunned. Without warning he backhanded Kassandra across the face, sending her reeling to the floor. She could taste blood and her head was swimming. He approached her, grabbed her by the arm, wrenching her to her feet. He then proceeded to make a fist and strike her in the jaw. Kassandra fell to the floor, unconscious.

 

 

Fraser and Ray watched the refinery from the shadows of the building across from it. "She's in there, Ray."

 

"I know." Ray paused, surveyed the area, then continued "We have to be smart about this. We just can't go charging in there."

 

"What about that, Ray?" Fraser pointed to the end of the refinery. There, attached to the wall were metal rungs leading to the roof. 

 

"Alright Fraser, you go up on the roof. I'll check the perimeter." Ray looked around the area one more time, then said, "Go, I'll cover you." Fraser took off at a run. He was on the roof in no time. Once there, Fraser looked back to Ray and gave him a thumbs up signal, then disappeared. Ray shook his head, * It always amazes me how fast he can move. * Ray then went in search of a way in.

 

Up on the roof Fraser spotted a skylight, he checked the position of the sun so his shadow wouldn't give his presence away, then approached the skylight. Directly below him was an open area with what he assumed was the gang in question. He could see a boy bound to a chair, and laying on the floor not moving was..."Kassandra!" *I have to remain calm. * A movement down one of the aisles below caught Fraser's eye. As he watched he could tell it was Ray. *So he found a way in. * Just then he saw Kassandra starting to move. 

 

When Kassandra woke she was confused, she could tell she was lying on a floor. Her head was pounding. She slowly opened her eyes. Once she was able to focus and see the room, everything came flooding back to her. She sat up, and immediately grabbed her head. The pain had gotten worse and the room had begun to spin. To make matters worse she felt like she was about to be sick. She closed her eyes and took slow even breaths. She heard footsteps approach her, slowly she opened her eyes and looked up. Standing before her was the same man who attacked her earlier. 

 

"Well, you're awake." He said to Kassandra. Looking at Sean, he said, "Now we can finish our negations with some results. Mark, why don't you and Craig help Kassandra to her feet." 

 

"Leave her alone!" Sean yelled, then continued, his words slightly slurred on account of the swollen and cut lips, "She has nothing to do with this." 

 

"Oh but she does, Sean. She is my bargaining tool. In other words, if you don't want to see that pretty little face of hers messed up, you'll cooperate." The older man informed Sean.

 

From his perch above Fraser watched the verbal exchange, and saw when one of the two teens pulled Kassandra roughly to her feet and held her. He could see Ray, still slowly approaching the area, he was close, but not close enough. 

 

"Now what will it be Sean? Are you going to work with us?" The man pulled up a chair and straddled it.

 

Kassandra struggled against the teen that held her. Forgetting the pain in her head, her only concern was to get Sean out of here. "Sean, don't say anything. The police will be here soon." Kassandra bluffed. Glaring at the man in the chair she continued, "You picked on the wrong family this time. I called the police before I left. By now they probably have the building surrounded. Your best bet would be to let Sean and I walk out of here."

 

The man started laughing, "You expect me to believe that. Craig!" At that command the other teen pulled a knife and started to slowly approach Kassandra. The man looked back to Sean, and said, "Well Sean, the choice is yours."

 

 

 

Fraser watched as the teen, with a knife in his hand, approached Kassandra. "I have to do something." Fraser said out loud. Trying to give Ray time to get closer, Fraser held back. But, time was one thing that was against them. Kassandra had stopped struggling, the knife was raised to her face.

 

"Okay, okay." Sean said hoarsely. Then looking down at the floor, unable to meet Kassandra's eyes because of the shame he felt, he said, "I'll do it." The knife was lowered.

 

"No Sean, don't!" Kassandra cried, tears filling her eyes.

 

Looking at Sean, the man said, "This is a reminder of what will happen if you decide to double cross us." He looked at Kassandra then, "It's a shame. Craig, do it." He ordered.

 

"Yes, Frank." The teen replied, once again raising the knife to Kassandra's face.

 

"Why are you doing this?" Kassandra asked, trying to stall for time. Praying for a miracle.

 

"Why, you ask. What could be better than being in charge of a gang of teenage ruffians? Here I have power. And besides, with all the wagering on the games, I can make a fortune when I own the game." Frank explained to Kassandra. Then with a truly evil smile he said to Craig, "Finish it, now."

 

Everything seemed to happen at once. Kassandra screamed at the same instant Fraser came crashing through the skylight. Hearing the sound of breaking glass, Ray looked up in time to see Fraser descend, and took off at a run.

 

Fraser hit the ground, rolled and came to his feet in one graceful motion. His first concern was Kassandra. He grabbed the teen with the knife, but soon found he was well matched. Craig was about an inch shorter, but what he lacked in height he made up for in strength. At 18, Craig had the bulk and strength of a seasoned body builder.

 

Mark, who had been holding Kassandra, released her and ran when he saw Ray coming around the corner. Frank started to follow Mark until he heard Ray yell, "Freeze! Chicago PD!" He turned to see Ray's gun aimed right at him. As Ray cuffed him to a rail, the struggle between Craig and Fraser continued. There was nothing Ray could do but watch, if he tried to shoot he might hit Fraser. A mistake he made once and did not want to repeat. He made his way to Sean, cut his ropes and helped him over to Kassandra.

 

Kassandra stood frozen, watching the deadly struggle that was taking place before her. It started to look as if Fraser was getting the advantage until he hit a wet spot and lost his footing. Craig saw his chance, broke free of Fraser, and plunged the knife, hilt deep, into Fraser's side. Fraser went down hard.

 

"BEN!" Kassandra screamed.

 

At the same time that Ray yell, "Freeze, Scumbag! Drop the knife." Ray watched as Craig considered his options. "Go ahead, give me a reason to shoot you." Ray, who was frantic to get to Fraser, watched as Craig made his decision and dropped the knife. Ray, using the ropes that had been used on Sean, bound Craig to a piece of machinery. He then rushed over to Fraser. Kassandra was already kneeling beside him. Ray pulled out his cell phone and called in for an ambulance, "Office down! We have an officer down at the old sugar refinery. Send two ambulances! We also have an injured victim."

 

Kassandra quickly and as gently as possible unfastened Fraser's Sam Brown belt, unbuttoned his uniform coat, and upon seeing the amount of blood he was loosing, pulled out his shirt and unbuttoned it. Seeing the t-shirt she started getting frustrated and said aloud, "My God, how many layers does he wear?" She pulled the t-shirt up, took off the lightweight, chenille sweater she was wearing, and applied it to the wound. "Ben." She pleaded, "Please Ben, open your eyes and look at me." Ever so slowly Fraser opened his eyes and smiled up at her. "What are you smiling about?" Kassandra asked, slightly relieved to see those blue eyes, even though they were clouded with pain.

 

"Ben...you...you called...me Ben. I...like that." Fraser said with the last of his strength. He closed his eyes and let the dark oblivion of unconsciousness take him.

 

"Ben! Please stay with me." Kassandra begged. She could hear sirens in the distance and prayed they weren't too late.

 

Ray stood with Sean, seeing that there was nothing he could do, except be there if his friend needed him. Hearing the sirens, he motioned Sean to a chair while he went and directed the EMT's to Fraser. 

 

Soon the refinery was a whirlwind of activity. The EMT's stabilized Fraser enough to move him. The second team was seeing to Sean's injuries. One of the EMT's came over to Kassandra, where she was watching over both Fraser and Sean, and examined her. Other than some bruising and a cut lip she was fine. Both men were loaded into ambulances and transported to the hospital. 

 

Ray approached Kassandra, after making sure that Frank and Craig were in custody, he said, "Come on, Kassy. We'll follow them to the hospital." He put his arm around her and gently guided her to the Riv.

 

"Some officers caught the other one a few blocks from here, and they're also going to pick up Joey Stone." Ray watched Kassandra out of the corner of his eye as he followed the ambulances that carried both Fraser and Sean. *She's been through a lot herself, and yet she cares enough to worry not only about her brother but Fraser also. * "He's going to be alright. Fraser is like, invincible."

 

Kassandra just nodded her head. "He didn't have to do it. He risked his life for me. Why?" She finally asked.

 

"He's like that. He never thinks of himself, only others. Especially people he cares about." Ray paused, * What the hell, say it. * Then continued, "You do realize that he cares about you? I've only seen him this attracted to one other woman before."

 

Kassandra could hear the hard, bitter tone in Ray's voice. "Victoria?" Kassandra asked. 

 

Ray didn't trust himself to answer, so he just nodded his head. *Just the mention of that name can set me off. *

 

Kassandra saw his answer. "He told me about her." Taking a deep breath she asked the question that had been on her mind, "Tell me Ray, he's not always like this is he? I mean, he's not always so...perfect, is he? He has to know how good-looking he is. There must be a ton of women after him. Please tell me the truth, Ray. He knows, and this whole gentleman thing is just an act to attract women, right?" Kassandra watched Ray waiting for him to confirm everything she just said.

 

At first, all Ray could do was laugh. * So that's the problem. She thinks Benny's just some guy on the make. * Ray finally brought the laughter under control and explained, "Honestly Kassy, Fraser is exactly what you see. He has no clue why women are so attracted to him. They make him nervous, he normally avoids them like the plague. You're the first one that I've seen who has rattled him. He's courteous to a fault at times. He's the most annoying man in the world." Ray laughed at that then continued, "But, he is honest, kind and loyal. Take a chance with him, Kassy. Think about it. You won't be sorry."

 

By now they had arrived at the hospital. Ray led Kassandra to a waiting room and then went to inform the nurses that they were there. Awhile later a doctor entered the room and asked, "Family of Sean Montgomery?"

 

Kassandra stood and said, "I'm his sister Kassandra Montgomery." 

"Hello Miss Montgomery, I'm Dr. Woods. I've been taking care of your brother." 

 

"How is Sean?" Kassandra asked anxiously.

 

"Your brother is going to be fine. He's a bit banged up, broken nose and some broken ribs. There is a lot of swelling, quite a few bruises and lacerations. He is also very dehydrated. We want to keep him here for a few days in order to get some fluid into him." Seeing the concerned look on her face he added, "Don't worry he'll be back to his old self in no time. He's young, he'll heal quickly."

 

Kassandra let out the breath she has been holding, and asked, "May I see him?"

 

"As soon as we get him settled in a room. I'll have a nurse come and get you." Dr. Woods said.

 

Dr. Woods started to leave, but Kassandra stopped him by asking, "Dr. Woods, can you tell us anything about Constable Fraser?"

 

Dr. Woods looked puzzled for a moment, then realizing whom she was referring to, asked "Is that the Mountie who was brought in at the same time?"

 

"Yes. Is he okay?" Kassandra answered.

 

"Are you family?" Dr. Woods questioned.

 

"No, but I'm his next of kin." Ray answered for Kassandra. He was just as anxious for some news on Fraser.

 

"All I know is that he's in surgery right now. I'll let the nurses know you're here." With that said he left.

 

"Thank you kindly, Doctor." Ray called after him.

 

Ray and Kassandra settled in for the wait. Kassandra took a seat and Ray started to pace. After a few minutes he sat down next to Kassandra, and they waited together in silence each lost in their own thoughts. About thirty minutes later a nurse came out and got Kassandra, "We have your brother in a room now. If you'll follow me I'll take you to him. He's in room 320." 

 

Kassandra turned to Ray and said, "Ray, I'll be back. I need to see Sean. If you hear anything please let me know."

 

"I will Kassy." Ray said. As Kassandra followed the nurse out of the waiting room Ray sat down and put his head in his hands. "Come on Fraser. You're invincible, remember?"

 

 

Kassandra stood just inside the door of Sean's room and watched him. *I can't believe it's finally over and he's alive * As she stood there Sean opened his eyes and looked at her. His smile may have been small, due to the cut and swollen lips, but it lit up his eyes in a way that made tears come to Kassandra's eyes. 

 

"Hi" It was just one raspy sounding word, but it was all that Kassandra needed. Before Sean knew what hit him, Kassandra had him in her arms holding him as tight as she dared.

 

"I thought I was never going to see you again." Kassandra cried. The tears were now flowing freely.

 

They held each other for a few minutes. Then Sean pulled back a bit in order to get a look at her. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I know he hit you and all, but you are okay, right"

 

Kassandra could see the worry in Sean's face. Running a hand along his brow, she said, "I'm fine Sean. Nothing worse that what I get when I'm stupid enough to play hockey with you." She smiled at him trying to ease the tension.

 

"Why did you come? I was so relieved the other night when Joey and Mark came back without you. I heard them saying something about the cops and a wolf. I kept hoping you'd go to the police. But of all dumb things Kassy, to come with them willingly." He shook his head then continued, "At least you brought the police with you."

 

Kassandra started to blush. Unable to meet Sean's eyes she said, "I, um, I didn't bring the police. I was bluffing when I said that. Ben and Ray must have figured it out on their own, thank God." Meeting Sean's eyes at last she continues, "And what do you mean 'Why did I come?' I came because I enjoy putting my life in danger. Why do you think I came?" She finished sarcastically. Closing her eyes and shaking her head she added, "I came because I love you, and if I didn't they said they would kill you. That's all I'd need. Mom and Dad would surely come back and haunt me, then." She finished with a shaky laugh.

 

"Excuse me, are you Kassandra Montgomery?" A nurse interrupted.

 

"Yes, I am." Kassandra answered.

 

"Constable Fraser is out of surgery and has been asking to see you. If you'd like I'll take you to him." The nurse said. Then stood at the door and waited for Kassandra.

 

"Sean, I'll be right back. There's someone I have to see." Kassandra bent over and gave Sean a kiss on the forehead.

 

"Is he the guy who Craig stabbed?" Sean asked holding on to Kassandra's hand.

 

"Yes he is. He has been there for me through all of this. I honestly don't know what I would have done without him. Or without Ray, either." Kassandra explained.

 

"I see." Was all Sean said.

 

"Just what do you mean by that?" Kassandra asked, instantly going on the defensive.

 

"Nothing." Sean replied with a smile.

 

"You meant something by it, and you are going to explain it later." Kassandra glared at him, pulled her hand free and left the room. The sound of Sean's laughter could be heard in the hall. Kassandra smiled, * It's good to hear that again. * She followed the nurse to the elevators. Once inside she asked, "How is he?"

 

The nurse studied Kassandra before answering, "He's in ICU. The doctor can tell you more."

 

Ray was in the ICU waiting room pacing, when Kassandra entered. The nurse left her there and went to get the doctor. "Is he okay, Ray?" She asked.

 

"I don't know. They haven't told me anything, yet." Ray said as he continued to pace.

 

A few minutes later a doctor entered the room, and said, "Good evening. I'm Dr. Hayes."

 

"How is he?" Ray demanded. The hours of anxiety and waiting were taking their toll on him.

 

Looking at the worried expressions on their faces, Dr. Hayes decided to cut to the chase, "He's in serious condition. The wound was very deep and he lost a lot of blood. We had to go in and repair some damage, but if all goes well and barring any infections, he should fully recover. He's in great physical shape, so the rest is up to him." He looked at Kassandra and asked, "Are you Kassandra?" When she nodded he continued, "He's been asking for you since he regained consciousness. Would you like to see him?"

 

"Yes, please." Kassandra answered. "What about you, Ray?" Kassandra felt guilty, *After all Ben is Ray's best friend. He should go in first. * 

 

"Naw, you go on in, Kassy. I can wait, now that I know he's going to be okay." Ray said. The stress of the day was finally leaving him and he was actually able to relax a little.

 

Kassandra followed Dr. Hayes through a set of double doors, into ICU. He led her to a small room in the corner, "Remember he's very weak and needs his rest."

 

"Thank you, Dr. Hayes." Kassandra stood in the doorway watching Fraser. He appeared to be asleep. He was hooked up to all types of machines. Each was monitoring a different function. *He looks so pale. * She took a couple steps closer and stopped.

 

Fraser, sensing a presence in the room, opened his eyes and turned his head towards the doorway. Upon seeing Kassandra he smiled. In a voice that was barely a hoarse whisper he said, "Are you alright?"

 

* I can't believe this. He's the one lying in an ICU bed after being stabbed and HE'S asking ME if I'm alright. * Kassandra smiled at him and moved so that she was standing next to the bed. Placing her hand on the rail she said, "You know, you're the second injured person to ask me that. I'm fine, thanks to you. Do you realize that's twice now you've saved my life? Seems as if you're making a habit out of it, Constable." Kassandra said trying to make light of the danger she had been in.

 

Fraser had started to raise his hand in order to take hers, but at the last part of her remark, his smile faded and he dropped his hand back to the bed. * I must have imagined her calling me 'Ben'. * "I'm glad we were able to prevent anything further from happening." He studied the bruise and cut on her face and regretted that he wasn't able to do anything to prevent them.

 

Kassandra watched as the smile faded from his face and eyes. She saw when he started to withdraw from her. * What did I say? * "Ray is in the waiting room. He's pretty anxious to see you. I think I'll go now so that he may come in."

 

"Yes, well, thank you." Fraser said with a distant, cold edge to his voice.

 

Kassandra started to leave, then remembering Ray's words from the car, she decided to take a chance. She walked back to the bed, leaned over Fraser and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips.

 

Fraser's eyes opened wide with surprise, then closed so he could enjoy the moment and the kiss.

 

Placing her hand on his cheek and caressing, she said, "Take care of yourself, Ben. I'll come back later. If that's okay with you?"

 

Reaching up slowly and taking her hand he said, "I would like that." Fraser looked into Kassandra's eyes and placed a lingering kiss on the palm of her hand, never breaking eye contact he smiled, "A lot." 

 

THE END 

 

 Comments are welcomed and craved for.

Frasrgrl@aol.com

 

Karol

Proud keeper of Ben's "I see" "Enough said"

And all of Ben's kisses.


End file.
